


Things Sweet to Taste

by rabidchild67



Series: Any Sensual Feast [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is Jim's favorite flavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Sweet to Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traintracks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/gifts).



While it is the height of absurdity and he will admit it to no one, Spock is Jim’s favorite flavor.

The taste of Spock’s breath in Jim’s mouth is at times overwhelming, at other times maddeningly fleeting. Jim chases it as best he can, his own mouth open and seeking, but he can never quite capture it. He’s not sure if he wants to, either – he likes to be left wanting sometimes.

Spock’s skin is another matter: vaguely spicy with definite herbal notes and, lately, Jim’s preferred brand of soap. His pulse points are a particularly strong source of it, as is the hair on Spock’s chest, and Jim doesn’t mind at all when Spock holds his head in place as he’s sucking and biting.

Spock’s feet. Spock’s feet are unique in that they never smell like feet. It’s not as if Jim would mind, but it’s still odd. Jim likes to lick Spock’s instep until he flinches. More non-existent Vulcan ticklishness. 

The back of Spock’s neck, strangely, tastes of coconut. Jim has never gotten around to figuring out why.

Of all the parts of his lover, there is one, of course, that Jim likes to spend a lot of time on. It’s not so much the taste of Spock’s penis that is remarkable, nor the salty-bitter tang of his come on the back of Jim’s tongue; they are fairly typical, at least in Jim’s experience, neither unpleasant nor particularly savory. No, what Jim enjoys most about that most intimate of acts is the response he gets from Spock when he is blowing him.

Spock is the most reactive and sensitive recipient of oral sex that Jim has had the pleasure of being with. Each touch, lick, and suck is rewarded with a particular sigh, moan, or twitch. The flat of Jim’s tongue against the tender skin on the underside of Spock’s balls is met with a quick, “Ah!” that Spock bites off almost viciously. The caress of his lips on the sensitive head makes Spock’s entire body go tense with anticipation for just a moment, before he wills himself to relax. The swirl of Jim’s tongue as he goes down on Spock’s length makes Spock growl and pull Jim’s hair. And when Spock comes, he goes completely still, he does not even breathe. His only movement is the pulsing of his dick and the tightening of his balls as they empty down Jim’s throat. 

And then… then he goes limp, and pliant, and quiescent enough that Jim can do what he really wants with him. That’s when Jim feels most alive, with the taste of his Spock on his tongue and the weight of him in his arms to protect and cherish. 

\----

Thank you for your time.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** : Title is a quote from Shakespeare’s _Richard II_ , even though the full quote is less than appropriate to a romantic story (“Things sweet to taste prove in digestion sour.”)


End file.
